


Inseguendo un bambino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo si ritrova a inseguire uno 'strano' bambino in una casa ancora più insolita.





	Inseguendo un bambino

Inseguendo un bambino

 

Uno sfrigolare proveniva dalla cucina di Villa Vongola.

Xanxus, in corridoio lo udì insieme al fischiettare di Squalo.

Aggrottò la fronte e si diresse verso la cucina a passo svelto.

< Cosa diamine starà cucinando, per fare questo rumore? > si chiese.

Squalo girò la frittata con la spatola e saltellò sul posto, chiudendo il gas.

Xanxus sorrise appena, osservandolo sulla soglia.

"Già alle prese con il pranzo, feccia?".

Squalo arrossì e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Veramente questa è la mia colazione, boss.

Oggi esco per delle commissioni" ribatté.

Xanxus aggrottò la fronte e sciolse le braccia incrociate, guardandolo con gli occhi cremisi scintillanti.

"Dove hai intenzione di andare, spazzatura?" sibilò.

Squalo gli diede nuovamente le spalle e recuperò un piatto.

"No cominciare a polemizzare, Boss del cazzo. Non ne ho voglia" brontolò.

Xanxus si sporse e gli si piazzò di fronte.

"Non c'è nulla da polemizzare, infatti. Mi dirai dove vai".

Strinse le labbra, prese un respiro profondo.

"E se hai fatto la colazione anche per me". Aggiunse, con tono più dolce.

Squalo mise la frittata sul piatto.

"È un’omelette francese. Tu non la mangi...". Iniziò a dire. Sgranò gli occhi e gli puntò la spatola contro.

"Baka di un boss. Tu l'hai già mangiata la mia colazione stamani".

Xanxus sogghignò, si sporse verso il piatto e strappò un pezzo della omelette.

"Se voglio mangiarla, non sarai tu a vietarmelo" decretò.

Lo guardò, piegò il capo di lato facendo ondeggiare la coda di procione tra i capelli.

"Dimmi dove vai, Squalo".

Squalo si sporse in avanti e gli pulì il viso sporco di crema di uovo con un tovagliolino.

"In libreria. Non ci sono mai stato e per una volta vorrei avere un libro mio e non da restituire in biblioteca" rispose.

Xanxus grugnì, si strofinò il volto e annuì. Gli indicò con un cenno del capo il piatto.

"Allora fa colazione e va pure. Compra tutti i dannati libri che ti pare".

Squalo si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.

"Agli ordini" sussurrò.

 

***

 

Squalo sospirò e posò il libro su un'altra pila di libri. Sollevò una nuvola di polvere e starnutì. Guardò il bancone deserto e sospirò.

< Qui manca solo un libro. Non fatico a capire il perché.

Almeno in biblioteca una vecchia guardiana c'è, qui nemmeno quella. Però sarebbe inutile rubare > pensò.

" _Voooooi_! Tutti i libri sono uguali" si lamentò sbraitando.

Uscì dal negozio e, a passo di carica, superò la fontana.

< Vediamo se hanno una libreria nella parte nuova del paese > pensò.

Proseguì, raggiunse dei negozi di vestiti nuovi, superò un panificio e fischiò vedendo un cinema.

"Qui si ragiona. Facciamo bene a venire sempre qui, anche se è più lontano" mormorò.

Proseguì lungo una stradina e un forte odore di rose gli punse le narici. Assottigliò gli occhi, voltandosi.

Un vento primaverile gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli argentei.

Avanzò nella direzione di una casa in marmo, dalle pareti un po' ingrigite. Sul rondone sopra la porta c'era raffigurato un leone.

Estratte dalla giacca gialla e nera un cellulare, telefonando.

" _Voiii_ , Taki. Oggi siete in gita, vero?" chiese.

" _Yo, sensei_!" salutò Takeshi.

In sottofondo si sentivano brusii confusi.

"Sì, siamo in giro! Il bambino ci sta anche facendo fare una strana caccia al tesoro!".

Rise divertito.

"Ti serve qualcosa?".

Squalo sospirò.

"Supporto" mormorò. La porta di massiccio legno ciliegio davanti a lui, si socchiuse cigolando.

Takeshi ridacchiò piano.

"Sempre disponibile! Che succede di bello?" domandò.

Voci confuse e rumori di passi e persone che correvano si udivano in sottofondo.

"Stai facendo anche tu una qualche caccia al tesoro?".

Squalo entrò e la porta si richiuse pesantemente alle sue spalle, cercò di forzarla per aprirla.

"Più un labirinto" ammise.

"Per non perdersi nei labirinti, bisogna svoltare sempre nella stessa direzione" spiegò il ragazzo.

"Con chi parli?" domandò una voce femminile in sottofondo.

Squalo sentì il suono di qualcosa di ovattato.

"Con Squalo", udì, in un brusio, "è successo qualcosa?".

"Tsuna-kun e Gokudera-kun sono andati dall'altra parte" disse la ragazza.

Squalo udì Takeshi sospirare e un fruscio.

"Eccomi qua, sensei. Dicevo. Se prendi la destra, vai sempre a destra, così al ritorno dovrai sempre andare a sinistra e non ti perderai; se i muri restano fermi" spiegò.

"Va bene" rispose Squalo. Fece una smorfia e avanzò, si udirono dei sibili. Dei rumori metallici si alzarono dal cellulare.

"Taki? Taki?!" chiamo. Chiuse la chiamata e sospirò.

"È caduta la linea" si lamentò. Avanzò lungo un corridoio, guardò a destra vedendo una finestra. Cercò di aprirla, ma era bloccata.

Si voltò verso destra, vedendo una grande scala di marmo.

"Non posso andare dove diceva Taki". Guardò i lampadari che scendevano dal soffitto, erano sfere di cristallo.

"Voih! Basta. Torno fuori" ringhiò. Si voltò e si allontanò verso la porta.

Sentì una stretta alla vita trattenerlo, il bambino alzò gli occhi rossi liquidi.

"Non te ne andare!" esclamò.

Squalo si voltò lentamente, sgranando gli occhi. Socchiuse le labbra, tenendo le braccia allargate e s'irrigidì, riconoscendo la figura di Xanxus.

Il bambino mise il broncio, sporgendosi sulle punte delle scarpe.

"Vieni con me" implorò.

"V-va bene" sussurrò Squalo.

Il piccolo Xanxus gli sorrise, si scostò da lui e si aggiustò la camicia stropicciata. Corse verso le scale, ne salì un paio e si voltò.

"Vieni con me" lo invitò.

Squalo gli corse dietro.

"Boss" chiamò, seguendolo.

Il piccolo Xanxus prese a correre lungo le scale, fino alla cima, dove svoltò verso destra; sparendo nei corridoi.

Squalo accelerò, cercando di raggiungerlo.

Il bambino era fermo a pochi passi dalle scale, un gatto bianco si strusciava sulle sue scarpe miagolando ripetutamente. Xanxus sollevò il gattino, si sporse verso Squalo e lo guardò.

"Prendilo".

Squalo osservò intorno a sé.

< Ero convinto fossimo andati più avanti. Sono di nuovo andato alla finestra in cima alla scala... che è conficcata nel muro con un arco e dei sedili di pietra. Non è un dettaglio tipico dei castelli? E poi perché tutta la casa è piena di strani geroglifici rossi > pensò. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli grigi. Prese il micio, sentendo la sua peluria morbida al contatto e lo cullò.

"Ciao piccolo. Sai, non dovrei coccolarti, non vorrei che 'il mio gatto' fosse geloso" sussurrò.

Il micino gli si accoccolò contro il petto, iniziando a fare le fusa, tremando leggermente. Il piccolo Xanxus lo guardava dal basso, dondolando sulla punta dei piedi.

Squalo ritrasse la lama, per evitare che potesse sfiorare il gattino.

"Devo seguirti ancora?" chiese al piccolo.

Il bambino annuì, indicando il fondo del piano, dove stava una porta.

"Vieni con me" invitò.

Gli diede le spalle e riprese a camminare, fino a raggiungere la porta socchiusa.

Squalo impallidì.

< Siamo in fondo al corridoio adesso, dove ero corso prima! Che diamine sta succedendo! > sbraitò mentalmente.

"VOOOOIH! Sta attento moccioso!" gridò. Aprì la porta con un calcio ed entrò, muovendo di scatto la testa a destra e a sinistra.

Seduto sul letto, stava un giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi, leggermente ricurvo in avanti con il capo, che sfiorava il soffitto. Il bambino raggiunse la mano dell'uomo, gli prese il dito indice e lo strinse.

"Lui è mio padre, il legittimo Nono Boss dei Vongola".

Squalo si mise il gatto sulla spalla, tenendolo con la mano sana e sfoderò la lama, puntandola davanti a sé.

"Un altro vecchiaccio?! Quanti cazzo di Nono Vongola devono ancora uscire? Non ne bastava uno!" ululò.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi arcuò ancora la schiena, guardando Squalo con due occhi blu persico.

"Luigi Vongola è la mia perla, e tutto ciò che desidero è vederlo diventare il Re più forte di questa Famiglia disastrata" disse.

" _Tch_! Boss è già il più forte!" gridò Squalo, gonfiando il petto.

Il gattino sulla sua spalla emise una serie di miagolii, strusciandosi contro il suo collo, affondando il musetto nei suoi capelli. Il bambino, seminascosto dietro la mano del giovane, fece capolino con gli occhi cremisi dilatati.

"Lui è il mio vero papà. Solo un Vongola saprebbe cosa significa 'perla'" disse.

"Cos'è una radice quadrata?" chiese Squalo e ghignò.

Iniziò ad avvertire un leggero ronzio nelle orecchie.

L'omone rabbrividì, incassando il capo tra le spalle muscolose, sparendo tra le lunghe ciocche di capelli rossi. Da alcune di esse ricaddero delle perle grosse quanto il capo di Squalo, che rotolarono ai piedi del giovane tremante.

Squalo saltò all'indietro, la porta si era richiusa alle sue spalle. Fu colto da un capogiro, cadde in ginocchio e adagiò a terra il gattino, delicatamente.

< L'aria si sta facendo irrespirabile > pensò, iniziando ad ansimare.

"Solo un Vongola teme la matematica" biascicò.

Il giovane uomo fece capolino dalla coltre di capelli rossi, con gli occhi blu liquidi.

"Nessuno più di me vuole 'la perla nera' sul trono dei Vongola, perché è la perla per cui ho dato la vita" disse, roco.

Squalo ricadde su un fianco e si massaggiò la mano sana sugli occhi, vedeva sfocato.

"Boss non ha bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno che non c'era prima" ringhiò. Sollevò il capo.

"VOOOI! Quel boss del cazzo non ha bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno!" ruggì.

Il piccolo Xanxus lo raggiunse, lo guardò dall'alto con gli occhi cremisi.

"Ho sempre desiderato un padre che mi volesse. Non puoi accettarlo?" chiese, in un sussurro.

"Se lo accettassi... significherebbe...". Iniziò a dire Squalo, ma crollò a terra incosciente, i capelli argentei ricadevano scomposti sul pavimento di marmo grigio.

Un tonfo risuonò nella stanza, il tetto prese a crollare sui mobili e sul letto. Il giovane uomo dai capelli rossi afferrò il bambino nascondendolo dietro di sé, il gattino si allontanò da Squalo, emettendo dei miagolii spaventati, mentre Fiamme del Cielo invadevano la stanza, insieme ad un ruggito.

Tre sfere metalliche sulla parete iniziarono a liquefarsi, il metallo colò sul muro candido fino alla lunga finestra, l'infisso comprendeva dei grandi rettangoli di metallo con delle inferriate a ottagono.

Bester atterrò al centro della stanza, Xanxus e Takeshi saltarono giù dalla box arma. Takeshi corse alla parete, staccò una delle sfere di metallo e la passò da una mano all'altra.

"Brucia, brucia, brucia!" si lamentò.

Xanxus afferrò Squalo, lo caricò in spalla e saltò su Bester.

"Muoviti, Taki!" ringhiò.

Le figure del bambino e del gatto scomparvero, mentre due delle due sfere semi-squagliate smettevano di emanare una luce rossastra. La terza iniziò a lampeggiare di blu e la figura dell'uomo dai capelli rossi cambiò colori. La sua fluente capigliatura divenne bionda.

Le pareti iniziarono a bruciare, Bester lanciò un ruggito facendo sobbalzare Takeshi. Il ragazzo prese le altre due sfere facendo sparire la figura del giovane uomo dai fluenti capelli biondi e saltò sopra Bester.

Xanxus strinse Squalo, lanciò uno sguardo alle sfere in mano allo Yamamoto e grugnì.

"Da Lussuria, Bester!" ordinò.

  
  


****

 

 

Xanxus ringhiava, seduto su un trono posto di fronte al lettino dell'infermeria dove era steso Squalo.

"Questa dannata feccia si è lasciata fottere" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, in piedi di fianco a lui, con le mani incrociate dietro il capo.

"Su, su. Per fortuna mi aveva telefonato, così ho potuto avvisarti che si era perso in un labirinto".

Xanxus grugnì, lanciando un'occhiata a Lussuria che armeggiava con le tre sfere metalliche.

"Se ti avesse detto 'dove' si era perso, non avrei dovuto girare tutta la parte vecchia e la parte nuova del paese solo per trovarlo nella mia vecchia casa".

"Tranquillo, l'ho quasi liberato dalle fiamme che lo attanagliavano. _Peace and Love_ " s'intromise Lussuria.

< Fisicamente non sembra sia ferito o gli abbiano fatto del male > pensò.

Xanxus tornò a fissare Squalo sul lettino, Takeshi si sporse osservando gli schermi.

"Cos'erano quelle sfere?" chiese.

Xanxus sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.

"Mi interessa di più sapere che cazzo di fiamme hanno usato contro il 'mio' Squalo".

"Erano proiezioni di persone realmente esistenti, ma facendo riferimento ad aspetti di età diverse... è il gatto che mi lascia interdetto" spiegò Lussuria.

Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi cremisi, che scintillarono.

"E le fiamme?" chiese di nuovo.

Takeshi strinse le labbra.

< Sono quasi certo che Xanxus neanche li abbia guardati, ma Squalo ha seguito un piccolo Xanxus e un gatto da quello che sembrava un gigante in crescita. Se però il gatto non era una proiezione di qualcuno ... forse rappresentava Bester? > si chiese.

Squalo si alzò seduto di scatto, con gli occhi sgranati.

" _Voooiiiiiiii!_ " ululò a pieni polmoni.

Xanxus scattò in piedi e Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, affiancandosi al capezzale del Varia.

" _Sensei_!".

"Boss, un'idiota pensa che abbiate ancora bisogno di servire un padre padrone!" sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, scoppiò a ridere sonoramente. Takeshi sospirò sollevato, Xanxus si piegò su Squalo e gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli.

"Sono io il Re" sibilò.

 


End file.
